Kate Thornton and Heather McKenzie come to town
Some classic Somerset characters come to Harpers Falls. Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Coast deodorant soap. The refreshing soap that brings you back to life. Coast deodorant soap, the eye opener. And by, Dawn, the dishwashing liquid that does more than just cut grease. Dawn takes grease out of your way." A respectable Cadillac Escalade was driving along Attleboro Avenue, which was festooned with beautiful green leaves. Inside the Escalade was two people that had been from Somerset, Illinois, and now were somewhat residents of New England. At the wheel was Heather Lawrence McKenzie; and next to her was former villainess Kate Thornton. In one of the back seats, desultorily reading a book was Kate's daughter, Alexia McKenzie. Alexia's father, Robbie McKenzie, was once married, at various times, to both Kate and Heather. Kate and Heather, who didn't much like one another when they were in Somerset, now were very good friends. Kate had been there for her when her mother, Eve died. And also after the disastrous divorce between her and Jerry Kane. "I hope Vickie doesn't let me have it," Kate murmured, "she is still so angry with me for what I did to Julian." "I think she will forgive," Heather said, "after all, I managed to." "You've always had that nature," Kate smiled, "that is always been your style. It took me long enough to realize that. I was so shocked when Julian died." "We all were," Heather admitted, "it has to be so hard for Vickie and Julia." Meanwhile, they pulled into the downtown area and parked right in front of Wheeler's Department Store. "Wow," Kate said, "it's as impressive as Paisley's." Just as Kate came in, a girl with dark hair, accidentally bumped into her. "Sorry, ma'am," she said. "Julia?" Kate said, "Are you Julia Cannell?" "Yeah," Julia said, "I am. And you are?" "An old friend of your parents," Kate said. "Let me see where my mom is," Julia said. She went to the executive offices. "Mom?" Julia said, "I think you need to see this one." Vickie was looking over some papers, "What's wrong, honey?" Vickie asked her daughter. "A couple of ladies are on the floor," Julia said, "they say they know you." "OK, sweetie," Vickie said, putting her pen down, "I'll see who it is." Vickie was struck in shock, "Ohmigoodness," she said, "Julia, you're right. I do know those women. They are Heather Lawrence and Kate Thornton. Kate was married to your dad for a while before he and I met; and she tried to use a baby as a method of keeping the marriage afloat, before she lied to him about abortion. And Heather is the daughter of your Aunt Eve. She was married to a guy named Jerry Kane." "I am glad you are well," Kate said, humbled. "Thank you, Kate," Vickie said, "what brings you two into town?" "A new start, I suppose," Heather said, "Robbie, the man I married, died" "I'm sorry, Heather," Julia said, feeling bad for her cousin, "when was it?" "A few weeks ago," Heather admitted, "the end came quickly, though. He died of a myocardial infarction!" "That is sad," Vickie said, "how did Kate come into the pciture?" "She's been very helpful to me," Heather said, "she's really changed a lot. That time in the hospital helped her out." "I am glad you were there to help her, Kate," Vickie said, "that speaks volumes, and that helps me to to forgive you." "I've an idea," Julia said, relieved that all the tension was gone, "how about we all go to lunch?" Patricia Wheeler came over and nodded, "It's fine, Vickie," she smiled, "we'll handle things while you are gone." Kate, Heather, Julia and Vickie went to the Harpers Falls Cafe, where the fare was wonderful. Alexia, who was very diffident, didn't like the place. "This is NOT the Auberge," she sniffed, "Daddy would have taken me to the Auberge in Quebec!" "I am sorry that this isn't as hoity toity as you would like," Julia said, in an attempt to be friendly, "but this is the best we can do!" "And this is NO Copley Square!" Alexia sneered, "I would feel more at home with my kind!" Julia gritted her teeth, "There IS an MBTA train to Boston, if you want to go there," she said, "I can easily show you where it is." Alexia turned her face away from Julia. Kate shot Alexia a glare, "I would advise you to behave," she muttered. The glaring young girl stormed off to the bathroom. Julia felt bad, "I'm sorry," she said to Kate. "Don't be," Kate said kindly to Julia, "she's always been a pain." Meanwhile, Alexia was thinking some pretty evil thoughts. (Mid break announcement. Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls." Bill Wolff: "And now...the next part of Harpers Falls." That same day, Laurie Brewster was walking downtown towards the Crossroads area. She was looking at stopping in the Beanery, where she could get some good coffee. She saw Sheila Watkins sitting and enjoying some of her favorite Clam Chowder. "Wow," Laurie smiled, "you've got some good dinner, Sheila." Sheila grinned, "Thanks," she said, "it's a special brand, very low sodium and low fat. Since my heart attack, I've had to change my diet, rather drastically." "With some help from family, I am sure," Laurie grinned. "Yeah," Sheila smiled, "they've been wonderful, and so has Susie. She's been keeping me in line too. That is, when she's not battling the elements herself." "What's that supposed to mean?" Laurie said, with a laugh. "Well... we were watching the TV feed earlier... Susie's in the hospital with a collapsed lung but Somerset had an earthquake today. They still don't know all the details, but the city's still standing." "I'm glad," Laurie smiled, "I'm going to get me some chili, and I will be right back." Meanwhile, Alexia was still in the bathroom, thinking some very evil thoughts. If people thought Molly Wainwright was bad, compared to Alexia McKenzie, Molly would have been known as a saint! "Where is that girl?" Kate asked, annoyed. "I bet she is in the ladies," Julia said, "I'll find her." "Thank you, dear," Kate said. Julia found Alexia looking blandly at her. "Kate is wondering where you were," Julia said, angrily, her hatred for Alexia clear. "Don't worry about her!" she snapped, "I suggest you leave me be!" "You're up to something, aren't you?" Julia said glaring at her, "I'll find out what you are up to, I don't like you!" "I've no liking for you either," Alexia sniffed, "and I have no liking of this stupid hick town!" "Well, this is where you will be living," snapped Julia, "so I'd suggest you get used to it!" With that shot, Julia grabbed Alexia and dragged her to the table, where the rest of the meal continued in peace. A new rivalry had begun! What will happen next? *With Alexia making new trouble, what will be the fate of Molly? *Julia has issues with Alexia, and these two will be butting heads most assuredly. Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila